


I was being bad cop

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, supernatural fanfic, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is playing bad cop with Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was being bad cop

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for Season 8

Cas and Dean were alone on a job trying to get some information from a suspect in a suspicious death. The cops hauled the man into the interrogation room Dean followed them in wearing his fed suit while Cas followed Dean unable to help how his eyes fell to Dean’s ass as he swaggered ahead of him. Dean walked up to the guy to begin questioning him about the killings he was being blamed for instead of the real thing that had actually done the killings. Dean finished his line of questioning then signalled for the cops to take him away so as he could talk with his partner. As soon as the cops closed the door behind them Cas stepped closer to Dean then grabbed Dean’s ass. 

“Whoa! Cas, what the hell?” Dean shouted in surprise grabbing Cas’ arm but before he could do anything else Cas’ other hand was on his crotch. 

“Cas, ugh what are you doing?” Dean asked with a groan 

“I’m being bad cop,” Cas stated seductively as he started kissing Dean frantically 

“Ca… CAS, stop it! Are you crazy? We’re in an interrogation room in a police station!” Dean said as he shoved Cas off of him

“That just makes it more…intriguing” Cas stated in a seductive tone as he placed another kiss to Dean’s lips

“But what if someone comes in…catches us?” Dean stammers as Cas pulls from the kiss again 

“They won’t” Cas said flicking his wrist, locking the door 

“But they can see us through the viewing room” Dean protested as Cas backed him against the table. 

“Nope, I locked that one too” Cas told Dean placing his lips on Dean’s as he palmed him through his pants. 

Dean would have protested further but he really didn’t have anything else to protest about as Cas pressed his body into Dean’s, shoving him against the table. Cas pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth as he forced his hands into Dean’s suit jacket slipping it open before pushing it off of his shoulders. Dean leaned further back onto the metal table behind him Cas taking the opportunity to slide his knee in between Dean’s legs, rubbing it against Dean’s hardening length. Dean groaned his hands flying up to push Cas’ trench coat and suite jacket off as Cas continued to force his tongue down Dean’s throat. 

Cas pulled Dean’s dress shirt open to caress his chest moving his hand over the anti-possession tattoo as he pinched his nipple between his fingers. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth his hips stuttering as he pulled Cas’ dress shirt open then shoved it off his shoulders. Dean was now scraping Cas’ bare flesh with his nails causing Cas to become even more aggressive with his advances. Dean let out a gasp of surprise, which swiftly became a moan cause somehow while Dean was busy with Cas’ mouth the angel had managed to undo his pants and slide his hand into them. Cas was fisting Dean’s rock hard cock through his boxers while his knee remained firmly planted against his balls, Dean whimpered as Cas pressed his mouth back to his own. 

Cas was particularly aggressive today as he nipped at Dean’s bottom lip and rutted against Dean’s leg, the hunter had to admit he’d never been so turned on in his life. The dark haired angel ran his thumb over Dean’s slit then the next thing Dean knew he was flipped over so as his stomach was now on the cold metal of the table. Cas pulled the tie from around his own neck then rapped the fabric around Dean’s wrists then Dean felt Cas’ hand gliding down his back over his ass before dipping between his cheeks just enough to brush his entrance. 

“Fuck! Cas, come on get me up so I can…ugh…” Dean moaned as Cas ghosted his fingers over Dean’s balls. 

“Not this time Dean” Cas whispered his hard length making contact against Dean’s ass through his pants and Dean’s boxers 

“Wait, Cas! Your not gonna…?” Dean trailed off having a moment of clarity

Dean and Cas had slept together a few times by now but he had never bottomed before he always topped. Apparently though this time Cas had other things in mind as Dean struggled against the bind around his wrists. 

“Oh yes Dean I think I am” Cas whispered his hot breath ghosting over the shell of Dean’s ear. Dean whimpered bucking his hips forward at the sexy way Cas was speaking to him, his aching cock dripping pre-cum. 

Cas slid back down Dean planting lazy kisses all the way down his hunter’s spine before sliding his hands under the waistband of Dean’s boxers and shifting them down while licking a strip right up Dean’s left ass cheek. Cas grabbed Dean’s ass cheeks, one in each hand then parted them Dean felt Cas’ nose brush past them before becoming breathless with a groan as Cas’ tongue licked a strip across his entrance. Dean pressed his forehead to the cool of the table, panting heavily as the tip of Cas’ tongue circled his hole several times before finally breaching him slowly. Dean started to buck his hips wildly back seeking more then the angel was letting him have then Cas pulled his tongue out completely and for a moment Dean felt nothing but the chill of the room on his exposed hole. When Dean finally decided to look behind him to see what Cas was doing he damn near came right then. 

Cas had 2 fingers in his mouth sucking on them obscenely, his tongue swirling around the fingers and jutting between them was almost too much for Dean to handle. Cas pulled the fingers from his mouth with a smirk at Dean who braced himself for what was coming next, he’d never been in a situation where he’d bottomed before so all he could do was go on what he’d heard as to how it was going to feel. Cas placed his other hand firmly on Dean’s back to hold him still then with a single fluid movement he inserted a single finger into Dean. The hunter was overwhelmed with sensations of both pleasure and pain as Cas slowly thrust into and out of him. Dean couldn’t believe how good it felt having Cas finger fuck him but after a few minutes he was taken off guard again when Cas inserted a second finger into him, this time it hurt. Dean dropped his head to the table and gripped the edge of it tightly his body stiffening as he tried to bare the pain while Cas pulled out then pushed back in. 

“Dean, relax or it’ll hurt worse” Cas encouraged as he spread the fingers of his hand on Dean’s back rubbing gently upwards. 

Dean whimpered as Cas thrust his fingers in a little harder to get him used to the sensation but after a moment he started to relax causing Cas’ fingers to move easier inside him. When Dean started bucking back onto Cas’ fingers he knew the hunter was ready. Cas removed his fingers earning him a disappointed growl from Dean, and then he undid his own pants releasing his hard leaking cock from its confines. Cas leaned over Dean planting his one hand on the table beneath them as he lined himself up with his other hand. Dean’s head flew back with a groan as Cas entered him slowly inching his way in to the point where it was almost unbearable. Dean’s head dropped forward again not sure how much more he could take then suddenly Cas bottomed out in him. They took a minute giving each other time to adjust before Cas pulled out till only the head of his cock was still inside Dean then he thrust back in. The rhythm was hard, fast and sloppy after that as Cas fucked into Dean with force and volition. 

“Cas…Cas…Cas…” Dean repeated continuously as if reciting a limerick 

Cas dropped his forehead to Dean’s back as both his hands became planted firmly on the table. Dean could feel Cas throb inside him as he picked up the pace fucking harder into Dean at a swift pace till he was coming with Dean’s name on his lips. Dean fell shortly after Cas coming all over the metal table with Cas still riding out his orgasm into Dean. After they’d caught they’re breath Cas pulled from Dean receiving a groan from him as he did so then Cas placed a kiss to Dean’s lips as he leaned over him to undo the tie around the hunter’s wrists. With a wave of his hand and a thought Dean and Cas were clean again with their cloths where they should be. Dean walked out of the room first followed by Cas but just as they exited the station Cas turned to Dean. 

“Did you like me being bad cop?” Cas asked with a smirk 

“You were being bad everything” Dean relied grabbing Cas for a deep kiss


End file.
